Gatos de la Ciudadela
by Yuu-Link
Summary: Tras acabar con Ganondorf, Link decide vivir tranquilamente en la ciudadela y servir a la princesa Zelda. A paso del tiempo Link se da cuenta de que aun puede entender a los animales, lo cual le sorprende mucho. Uno de ellos le pide ayuda, pues su problema va ligado directamente con la familia real de Hyrule, o más bien, la gata, Saphir, de la princesa Zelda.
1. Mi nuevo hogar

Buenas, soy Yuu, no sé por qué, siempre me lleno de FF, pero es que si no los escribo me siento mal u.u además este es más profesional (?) xD en teoría busco tener un lenguaje rebuscado c:

Notas:

La narración será en 1era persona (a POV de Link) y los flash back en 3era.  
Flash back: serán representados por – _Días, tomando como referencia un acontecimiento o deber-_ **Hace cuanto sucedió y /lugar de los hechos/ c:** de esta forma se sabrá si es un flash o no. Y se cierra con la narración en 3era persona y una separación.  
/Cambio de escena otro lugar/ c:  
 **Negritas** importante  
 _"Cursiva"_ es pensamiento

* * *

 **-Gatos de la Ciudadela-  
** _Por: Yuu-Link_

Capitulo 1: Mi nuevo hogar.

* * *

"Podría jurar que a veces cuando la luz del ocaso cubría Ordon escuchaba su vos diciéndome, _**"¿Qué tal, Link?"**_ pero esas sólo eran alucinaciones mías… quizá la extrañaba demasiado, sus estúpidas risas macabras que enchinaban mi piel, o sus molestas ordenes y su calidez después de que Zelda salvo su vida, dando la suya a cambio. Yo pienso que algo de la bondad de la princesa fue la que le dio esa amabilidad a Midna… pero en fin, simplemente sé que mi mejor amiga, ahora gobierna el crepúsculo, me hubiera gustado ver su surgimiento como reina del pueblo Twili, pero que se le va a hacer.

Ya **un año** había pasado desde mi aventura…

Ahora vivía en una aburrida rutina, donde nada interesante pasaba, mi nuevo hogar ahora está situado frente al reconstruido castillo de Hyrule, y como no, si Ganondorf dejo un estallido en él y un desorden que se arreglo en unos meses... con trabajo duro y muchas manos, incluyendo las mías.

Todo iba normal, hasta que hace 4 días, en mi 17º cumpleaños, mi vida dio un giro envuelto en… Gatos y un compromiso a romper **"**

* * *

- _Martes, turno de noche, vigilancia_ \- **Hace 4 días. /Entrada Oeste/**

-Bueno, la noche parece tranquila, ¿No es así, Link? – Comento un soldado a su lado, que tenia voz de mujer.

-Ciertamente, Ashei – Contesto el joven Hyliano, que estiraba su cuerpo con cansancio – Tiene rato que no pasa nada interesante en los turnos de noche, cada vez es más aburrida la ciudadela.

-Bueno, Link – se poso junto a la puerta – Has salvado Hyrule, se te reconoció como héroe y ahora te gusta más ser un solitario joven que combatió todo el mal solo y ahuyento a los bandidos – La joven pelinegra sonrió ante los refunfuñones del joven que sabia ella tenía razón, no hacía mucho en la ciudadela había muchos bandidos. Hasta que Link tomo cartas en el asunto y comenzó a tomar doble turno. Noche y día la ciudad estaba a salvo, mejor prefirieron irse a otros lugares, pero no dentro de Hyrule, pues Link los amenazó de muerte.

-Ya, ya – Dijo acompañando con señas de alto apenada mente – Es verdad – rasco su nuca – Es mi propia culpa que la ciudadela por fin este en paz… incluyendo todo Hyrule, de hecho.

-Entonces no te quejes, además luces cansado, cuidare el puesto, mejor vete a casa Link – Sugirió Ashei. Era verdad, con los dobles turnos había terminado cansado hasta tal punto en que no podía estar bien de pie.

-Está bien – bostezo estirándose un poco.

-Hey, no hagas eso, que– Hizo lo mismo que Link – a mí también me da sueño.

Ambos rieron y luego Link dijo – Bueno, entonces me voy – luego recordó algo rápido – Pero antes, Telma me dijo que tenía que pasar hoy.

-¿Para…? –Pregunto curiosa. Rasco su mejilla y luego vio a un gato correr cerca sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-No lo sé, dijo que era una **gran sorpresa.** Conociéndola debe tramar algo – Preocupado llevo su mano derecha los ojos tapándolos un poco, con algo de pesadez.

-Yo que tu, mejor iba con cuidado, ya sabes cómo es Telma con sus "sorpresas". No quiero darle mala fama, pero sus sorpresas a veces no son tan divertidas como tú o yo pensaríamos que lo son. Pero en fin, buenas noches, Link. Si ves a Shad avísale que mañana le entrego el **mapa** de la cosa que descubrió.

Link miro con desgana bajo la sorpresa que le tenía preparado, asintió con la cabeza y salió hacia la taberna de Telma.

Por el camino se encontró con Giovanni. Este le saludo con alegría y el su gato ronroneo sobre la pierna de Link.

-Buenas noches, Giovanni – Dijo Link, atento a los movimientos del pequeño gato y sus amigos.

-Muy buenas noches, hijo. Parece que Gengle te ha tomado cariño. Hace tiempo que no te veía, muchacho – Comento feliz de verlo, el gato ahora estaba en brazos de Link – Bueno, solo venia a ponerles comida a los otros gatos, tengo que dormir. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, señor Giovanni… -Mira al gato- Pero sí que has crecido Gengle, dime, ¿Qué ha sido de ustedes? ¿Alguna novedad? –Pregunto crédulo, sabía que no le responderían, sin embargo, paso lo contrario.

-No me quejo, la vida de un gato es tranquila si lo piensas un poco… y pues la novedad es la princesa… es preciosa ¿No crees, Link? – Respondió Gengle muy feliz, ronroneándole a Link.

-Si, creo que su vida es fácil y si, la princesa Zelda es… espera, ¿¡ME RESPONDISTE!? –Link soltó por inercia al gato, quien sólo maulló.

-Miau, ¡ten más cuidado! Parece que todos caemos de pie, pero con un susto y una altura más grande podemos lastimarnos. –El gato rodo en el suelo y luego se restregó en un árbol que ahora estaba lleno de vida, en el patio de la casa de Giovanni.

-Pero, es tan raro escuchar lo que dices… digo, estoy en mi forma humana, aun así pude escucharte, entendí lo que dijiste y… - En ese momento una niña que jugaba por ahí miro a Link con extrañeza y pensó "¿ _En verdad le está hablando a un gato?_ "

-¿Link, por que hablas con un gatito? –Pregunto una niña pelirroja de cabello corto y ojos grises.

-Ema, no… bueno, a veces los animales transmiten sentimientos, por eso – contesto nervioso. La inocencia de la niña creyó en sus palabras y esta siguió su camino junto a su madre, quien le miro algo extrañada.

-Ema es una niñita muy curiosa – dijo otro gato al lado – Pero nadie más distraído que Thunder, Saphir, la princesa gata le ha robado el corazón a cientos de gatos de la ciudadela, tal como su misma dueña, la princesa Zelda.

-¿Zelda?, bueno, tengo entendido que busca esposo… - comento Link, sonrojándose un poco – Y supongo que lo encontrara, con su belleza no lo dudo. Pero Saphir, su gata blanca jamás sale, no creo que sea posible que alguien la corteje – Link acaricio a un gatito más pequeño de por ahí.

-¡Yo lo haré! –Tras ellos apareció un gato medio blanco con manchas negras, una oreja negra y la otra blanca, de su cabeza, pelos grises y blancos hasta su cola. No más de un año de edad – Soy Thunder, pero necesito ayuda de usted, héroe.

-¿Mía? – Link se señalo – Un momento – Miro al gato más detalladamente – Pero si es el gato que la otra vez casi cae en la cabeza de su majestad – Lo tomó por el cuero de atrás (Donde no le lastimas) y luego el gato comenzó a soltar zarpazos a donde fuese.

-¡Bájame! ¡YA Bájame! ¡Odio que me carguen así, es incomodo! –Maullaba el gato. Link termino por dejarlo libre.

-Lo siento, aun así creo que tu objetivo era la gata negra, ¿no? –Comento Link algo risueño – Y yo pensaba que sólo nosotros los Hylians hacíamos tales locuras por una mujer.

El gato hizo una mueca, sí, una mueca y Link continuo riendo – Bueno, ¿¡me ayudas o no!? – El gatito se había enojado y respondido de esa forma.

-Pues no veo el problema, lo único que tendría que hacer es hacerte pasar por mi gato, luego llevarte ante Zelda, quien seguro mostrara esa bonita sonrisa que tiene ante ti.

-¡Miau! ¡Louise tenía razón! – Parecía estar feliz y ronroneando – Tú eres un buen Hylian.

Link sonrió un poco, pensando que no era mala idea, después de todo, ¿Qué podría salir mal? –Aunque por ahora… bueno, acompáñame, así no sufriré tanto con la sorpresa de Telma – Dijo y cargo al gato de forma y lo ponía casi en su hombro.

El joven camino, las miradas de las personas con ternura hacia el gato iban surgiendo a medida que caminaba entre el mercado de noche, no pasando de las 9, pues a esas horas había música y alegría, la cual cesaba a las 11.

Tras una corta caminata, Link bajo las escaleras hacia el bar de Telma. A punto de abrir la puerta, el joven sudo de la frente y luego armado de valor la abrió.

Todo estaba obscuro, hasta que…

¡PUM! ¡CRASH! ¡MIAU! ¡KGIII!

Algo escucho tornar, la luz se encendió, Link y el gato cayeron por el susto, el gato maulló y luego araño a Link en la cara soltando el típico sonido que ponen al mirarse gato vs gato o vs un perro.

-… -Todos guardaron silencio, hasta ver que el gato y Link habían quedado en una posición bastante divertida.

Las risas resonaron y luego una gran felicitación – ¡Sorpresa! – Dijeron el grupo, menos Ashei, Ilia, los niños de Ordon, Luda la niña de Kakariko y su padre Renado el curandero, Uli la madre de Colín, El alcalde Bo, Agitha quien se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Link, Darbus el jefe de los gorons y Gor Coron el viejo antiguo patriarca de los gorons.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? –Se pregunto el joven rubio cenizo mientras se paraba del suelo – ¿Qué es todo esto? –Volvió a preguntar Link.

-Como lo supuse, me alegra que haya sido de esta manera – dice la joven Ilia, quien abraza a Link de forma muy fuerte – Te olvidaste de tu cumpleaños, Link – La sonrisa de su amiga le tranquilizaba, era serena y amable, a vista de Link.

El sorprendido héroe, también era olvidadizo, muy dormilón, pero era responsable y muy amable. Aunque él no quisiese últimamente era muy galante para muchas mujeres en la ciudadela. También se debía a muchas que se interesaban por su titulo noble de, Sir Link Héroe de Hyrule y del reino crepuscular – Vaya, esto… todo esto, ¿Para mí? –Link tenía una sonrisa cálida en su rostro – Gracias, deberás no pude ser más afortunado de haber cruzado mi camino con cada uno de ustedes, chicos - Después de las palabras de agradecimiento comenzó la fiesta, Link comunico a Shad lo que Salma le dijo y este asintió tranquilo, parece que ese mapa era sumamente importante.

Unos minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió y dejo ver una silueta conocida y una en negro. La primera era Salma, que traía el pastel, todo lo que le había dicho de la sorpresa había sido puro cuento para asustar al joven Hylian. La otra era una mujer encapuchada, que Link reconoció al instante, se trataba de Zelda. La futura reina había ido a su cumpleaños, al cumpleaños de un campesino… sólo… de él.

Nadie sabía, pero durante el tiempo que había conocido a Zelda a profundidad, el joven había quedado anonadado, su pasado, su forma casual de ser eran tales como cualquier otra persona, no tenia ideales de nobleza en cuanto a tener sumos alto, tampoco tenía sueños vanidosos o sueños con millones de lujos, simplemente velaba cada día y cada noche por que Hyrule estuviese bien, abastecida con todo lo necesario, que sus habitantes tuvieran una vida sin falta de alimentos, trabajo o lugar donde vivir. Que sus lazos reales con las razas Zora y Goron estuviesen en paz y fuese una unión tanto militar como política y económica, siempre preocupada por los demás… por Hyrule, olvidándose de ella misma en ocasiones, no era lo que debía hacer, pero era por una causa "PAZ". Eso era lo que a Link más le atraía de la princesa, su corazón noble.

-Princesa – La encapuchada se quito su vestimenta, para verla vestida de forma casual, sin esa coronilla de siempre, sin ese vestido, esos tocados de oro, simplemente era Zelda.

-Link, te he dicho un millón de veces que solo me llames Zelda – La cálida sonrisa de la princesa había hecho sonrojar a Link, lo que no paso desapercibido por Ilia.

Ilia también tenía un secreto. Hacía tiempo que desde pequeños Link le había robado el corazón, por todo lo que el mostraba de sí mismo, pero en el tiempo en que Link se había trasladado a Hyrule, cuando lo visitaba y le contaba cosas de la princesa, ella supo que Link jamás correspondería a su amor. Tanta belleza y tal corazón bondadoso de Zelda no podía ser igualado. Así que decidió rendirse con ese pequeño sueño de amor que tenía pensando en ambos y decidió que su amistad valdría mucho más que una confesión fallida y terminando siendo lastimada. Ahora su meta era ayudar al joven a declarar lo que sentía, puesto que Link no era tan bueno mostrando sus sentimientos, no era lo mismo hacer eso a ser un héroe, para el arriesgar su vida en batalla era menos peligroso que declararse a esa bella mujer que seguro lo rechazaría, pues parecía que sólo eran buenos amigos, eso era peor que una daga en el pecho.

-Está bien… Zelda – La tensión se hacía más y más, hasta que el gato, Thunder, intervino.

-¡Dile algo, no seas torpe! – Link le dio una mirada fiera, Zelda se dio cuenta que él no venia sólo.

-Tu gato es muy hermoso, quizá deba presentarte mañana con Saphir, pequeño –El gato, siendo atrapado por el nombre "Saphir" miro atento a la princesa pensando " _ES UNA DIOSA MISERICORDIOSA, MAJESTAD_ " - ¿Cuál es su nombre, Link?

-El es Thunder, es mi nueva mascota de hoy en adelante, más bien diría, compañero – Link acaricio al gato con cariño.

El gato maulló, bajo y se restregó en la princesa, que olía a la gatita.

-Vaya, si es muy amigable y tierno, como tú, Link – Las palabras volvieron a sonrojar al muchacho.

Los demás celebraban, Ilia tomo a Link por el brazo, diciendo un "Discúlpeme un segundo, majestad" llevándolo fuera de la taberna.

-Link, ¿a caso no hablamos de que al menos sigas una conversación con la princesa? – Dijo Ilia con un tono severo.

-Sí, pero… no sabes lo difícil que es hablar frente a esa persona que tanto… que te gusta…

-Claro que lo se – Murmuro, dejando a Link con cara de sorpresa, pues escucho perfectamente lo que dijo.

Sin tomarle más importancia, Zelda salió de la Taberna, para hablar con Link.

-Espero… no interrumpir, pero es necesario que entable una pequeña charla con el héroe de mi reino – comento la princesa muy cortésmente, Ilia hizo una reverencia, lo que Zelda solo agradeció, Ilia cerró la puerta – Link… -La palidez de la piel de la princesa hacia que Link enloqueciera, que se perdiera en el matiz de su rostro. Sus labios rojizos lo hacían perder la cabeza, el aroma y color de su cabello lo atraían y los ojos color azul tan relucientes como zafiro lo hacían perderse

Dos toques, tres toques, el corazón no podía soportar mucho mas, Link comenzaría a agitarse un poco.

-Bueno, yo quería hablarte sobre lo de mi matrimonio… bueno, en realidad no he elegido esposo – Pronto, inexplicablemente las mejillas de la princesa se enrojecerían, confundiendo a Link – No quiero casarme si no es por amor… digo, una unión el resto de mi vida tendría que ser compartida con millones de sentimientos, pero no podía contárselo a alguien más, solo en ti confió. El consejo pide que mi matrimonio se haga en pocos días, pero yo no lo deseo de esa forma, además cada pretendiente está lleno de avaricia, sabe que el reino es basto y sus habitantes trabajadores, Link, tienes que ayudarme – Rogo la princesa – Te lo suplico, noble héroe – Pronto comenzaría a bajarse lentamente para pedirle de todo corazón, Link al verla se agacho antes y cuando ella bajo cruzaron miradas.

-Zelda, princesa de Hyrule, te ruego que no me pidas de nueva cuenta algo, no de esta manera… -Tomo su mano derecha y provoco que se alzara – Sabes que como héroe y como tu súbdito y eterno aliado los favores que me pidan no serán demasiado… Un joven tan pobre como yo, no merece que la princesa de una petición de esta manera.

-Claro que si, por que esta vez es un favor muy grande… un favor… que… -Paro un segundo – Necesito que me acompañes al reino que desea mi unión con el príncipe… pero yo no lo deseo… y… mi excusa… Mi excusa solo seria que ya tengo planeado casarme con alguien más, pero…

-¿Pero…? – Cada vez tenía el presentimiento de lo que diría, tenía esa esperanza, solo faltaba decir la palabra mágica.

-Pero en verdad no tengo a ningún hombre al que ame… o al menos… no sé si me corresponda –Volvió a enrojeces de la vergüenza – Además... no hay tiempo, es en 4 días y en 4 días no conseguiré a nadie más… y la verdad no tengo tanta confianza en nadie mas, solo en ti, Link.

Por la mente de Link cruzaban las preguntas, ¿Quién sería el que tenía en sus manos el corazón de su doncella?, ¿Por qué lo elegiría? Y la más importante, ¿Cómo fingiría ser de la realeza?

-Zelda, si esperas impresionarlos no creo ser el indicado, no sé nada sobre cómo ser un noble, tú misma lo has visto, los del consejo me miran mal por no saber que estúpido cubierto debo usar, ¿por qué? Qué más da, una chuchara es una cuchara – Zelda amplió su sonrisa y miro a Link de forma dulce.

-Comprendo ese pesar, de pequeña yo decía lo mismo, me era de lo más desagradable tener que cambiar de cuchara por tonterías… -La joven se abalanza sobre el pecho del joven de forma que el queda indefenso – Link, en verdad no quisiera causarte ninguna molestia, todo esto me lleva a una enorme depresión y estrés… estoy harta de escuchar que es por el bien de Hyrule, de evitar una **guerra** por el territorio… pero que hay de mí, no soy un ser inconsciente… yo también siento amor, quizá no de quien desearía ese amor en especifico… pero… bueno, tu entiendes.

-Lo tengo muy consciente, Zelda… no te preocupes, fingiré ser un noble, solo… ¿Podrías enseñarme a como serlo? – la inocente risa del joven hizo que la joven sonriera de oreja a Oreja, siendo tan seria y reservada, pero siempre abierta ante la presencia de su joven caballero y amigo.

-Por cierto, tu gato es bastante lindo, espero que se acomode en el castillo, durante los 4 días necesito tenerte en presencia, para que los del consejo tengan una idea de el supuesto pretendiente… entonces entras a escena, Link… ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? –Pregunto preocupada.

-Muy seguro, mi futura reina a la que serviré hasta mi muerte – hizo una reverencia y luego ambos entraron a seguir celebrando el cumpleaños del joven.

* * *

Y bueno, supongo que así inicio esta historia… puesto que hoy es mi primera vez en el castillo, quiero decir nuestra primera vez…

-¿Verdad, Thunder? – Me sentía muy feliz, todo iba a la perfección, pero aun me quedaba en la curiosidad de mi mente, quien sería el amor de la princesa.

-¡Miau! ¡Claro que si, dueño Link! – Camino junto a mí, hasta que entramos al palacio…

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

Hola, solo espero que esta primera parte de 4 te haya gustado, si te gusto apóyame con un review, para checar mis errores c: Si algo no te ha agradado tienes derecho a comentar tu opinión n.n constructiva. Bueno, nos leemos luego.


	2. Entrenamiento con Agitha y la treta de

¡DIOSAS DE LA CREACIÓN! No tengo perdón :( los hice esperar demasiado, lo siento realmente lo siento u. u surgieron problemas y no tengo justificación, soy una mala autora :( Espero que puedan perdonarme, si lo leen pueden reclamarme v': no pasa nada.

Notas:

La narración será en 3era persona.  
Flash back: serán representados por – _Días, tomando como referencia un acontecimiento o deber-_ **Hace cuanto sucedió y /lugar de los hechos/ c:** de esta forma se sabrá si es un flash o no. Y se cierra con la narración en 3era persona y una separación.  
/Cambio de escena otro lugar/ c:  
 **Negritas** importante  
 _"Cursiva"_ es pensamiento

* * *

 **-Gatos de la Ciudadela-  
** _Por: Yuu-Link_

Capitulo 2: Entrenamiento con Agitha y la treta de los gatos.

La noche llego a Hyrule, el ocaso omnipresente de horas anteriores dejo en Link una cómoda sonrisa " _Si supieras lo que siento por la princesa, Midna, me gustaría recibir tu ayuda, vieja amiga_ " Pensando en las ínfimas posibilidades de las reacciones de la Twili, tales como "¿¡Es en serio, Link!?" "¿Por fin? Y yo pensé que tardarías más" "¡Milagro, milagro, las diosas por fin respondieron a mis exigencias, el héroe dejo de ser un cobarde, para el amor!"

Hoy era el día, Link y Thunder habían sido los invitados especiales de la princesa Zelda. Pero claro, para cada acción de la princesa había una severa reacción ante los del consejo y en la ciudadela se empezaban a esparcir rumores sobre los motivos de la misma.

Unos empezaban a decir que la princesa no había elegido a Link solo para ser soldado, sir caballero, si no para dirigir sus tropas. Aunque siendo el Sir ya le daba un puesto similar al del comandante supremo de las tropas de Hyrule.

Otros decían que el motivo de llevar al héroe era tratarlo a cuerpo de rey,

Otros más decían lo siguiente "Seguramente la princesa está enamorada del héroe y sus hazañas" Cuando Link escucho este rumor sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas mientras que la princesa se sentía incomoda, lo que le llevo a pensar a Link que era todo lo contrario.

Pues bien este último rumor no era del todo una simple especulación. Más bien acertado.

Zelda era una mujer sumamente reservada, sincera, honesta, pero muy cerrada con toda emoción, aunque daba un giro inesperado con gente de confianza. Por ejemplo, Link, quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo, quien le daba la mano de forma incondicional.

Shad, el hombre con el que compartía rigurosas conversaciones sobre historia antigua, dentro y en los alrededores de Hyrule y por último, Agitha, una joven noble que era amante de los insectos. Esta última fue presentada por Link, pensando que formaría una grata amistad con la princesa de los bichos y estaba en lo correcto.

Pues si bien ya se pudo ver los sentimientos de Link, los de Zelda le correspondían. Ella aun estaba insegura, como bien sabia, ser una princesa no era fácil, todos juzgarían su unión. Los del consejo estallarían, pensando que sería una burla… todo lo que conocía y como lo conocía cambiaria, su panorama sería diferente por un enamoramiento "Indebido" Pero ¿Qué había de ella? ¿A caso no merecía ser tan feliz como los demás? Era el dilema que cada noche trataba a profundidad con su más cercana amiga, Saphir, quien fue encomendada por la misma Agitha. Aunque claro, no le respondería con palabras si no con lenguaje corporal, que Zelda había estudiado durante su preparación como reina para persuadir a sus reinos vecinos de forma que sabia reaccionar ante peticiones y acciones o volverlos en su contra. Ciertamente, su carácter astuto era similar al de un gato y su ingenio era inigualable, como su belleza interna y externa.

Además de todos los rumores, problemas o miradas acosadoras… lo que más le preocupaba era la opinión de Link.

-Saphir, ya no se qué hacer, no entiendo cómo es que algo tan pequeño puede crecer en poco tiempo – decía dando vueltas en su recamara una y otra vez – ¿Habrá sido torpe pedirle semejante cosa? De mi parte, lo más torpe que pude haber hecho para delatarme – Pronto, sin decir otra cosa más se tiro en la cama, poso su brazo sobre sus ojos y luego suspiro – Si hubiera tenido un enamoramiento a los 14 esto no hubiera pasado, mi corazón no latería tan rápido y mi comportamiento seria de lo que soy, 17 años de juventud… Aunque aun no alcanzo la madurez me parece algo de verdad emocionante mi edad me impide reaccionar correctamente con mis sentimientos. ¿Tú qué dices Saphir? – Pregunto la inocente muchacha castaña sabiendo que no recibiría más que una caricia de la gata negra.

-" _No sé mucho del amor… si quiera, ¿los gatos se enamoran? Perdóname Zelda, pero de amor no se absolutamente nada_ " – Dijo Saphir, sin ser escuchada por su dueña.

La habitación de la princesa era color amarillo pastel, con tocados de dorado y blanco. Había lienzos por aquí, escudos y armas entrecruzadas simulando la guerra por allá, detalles en la pared en color blanco y un balcón frente a su cama, claro unos centímetros alejados de la cama real.

Zelda no podía evitar mirar hacia lado, fuera de su habitación, pues del otro lado se encontraba su dilema, su "Me agrada, es mi amigo" "Pero me gusta, es agradable" Su confusión no tenia limites, Link salió de la habitación, estirándose lentamente sintiendo la brisa fría de la noche, mirando la luna y las estrés y conversando… ¿Con Thunder?

-¿Qué, haces Link? – Murmuro la castaña de forma que ni él escucharía, falso, sus sentidos lo hacían escuchar más de lo debido y como era de esperarse Link contesto.

-Pues, no podemos dormir, la energía nos invade, la sorpresa, las comodidades nos dejan anonadados, princesa… - Dijo sin voltear a verla, aunque ella estaba impresionada – La brisa además es sumamente… - Entonces al voltear pudo ver a Zelda, la brisa le volaba el cabello hacia la izquierda, la luna resaltaba su belleza, su pálida piel, sus ojos ta brillantes como Zafiros, no… los zafiros eran opacados, eran tal como las estrellas azules del cielo nocturno – la brisa…

-Si, tal parece que la brisa fresca está bastante cómoda – La joven doncella sonrió de forma dulce. Su voz también cambiaba al hablar con Link. De ser seria y reservada esta se volvía libre, bondadosa, amable… tierna.

-B-Bueno, es verdad, la brisa es muy agradable – dijo Link, mientras como bufón inhalaba y exhalaba, se alguna forma tenía que disimular su nervioso comportamiento. Ante el curioso comportamiento del joven, Zelda se echo a reír.

-Vaya, vaya, pero sí que el castillo está siendo más alegre con tan sólo su presencia, héroe de Hyrule. Pero sabes, me alegro de que sea de esta manera… lo más maravilloso del mundo hay que disfrutarlo, la vida sólo se vive una vez… aunque renazcamos, aunque nuestras almas renazcan… nuestros recuerdos desaparecen, nuestras vidas pasadas no siempre están al descubierto. No recordamos una simple cosa, pero es bastante grato el presente, ¿No lo crees, Link?

De cierto modo, las palabras de Zelda dejaron pensando al joven Hylian. Sus propias creencias estaban siendo puestas a pensar mejor acerca de su comportamiento, sus costumbres se ligaban a tener una vida tranquila, pero como si fuese la ultima vez para vivirlas. Esa era la razón por la cual la sonrisa del rostro de él jamás se borraba. Pero por que la de ella sí, sonreía por instantes pero luego desaparecía, Pero ¿si su pensamiento era de esa forma? Link estaba decidido a abrirle los ojos… a que tomara decisiones por sí sola, que fuese monarca independiente… A que empezara a mostrarse tal cual era… aunque sin él en sus planes futuros, hablando amorosamente. Quizá y tan solo quizá estaría a su lado velando por Hyrule.

-Zelda – Llamaba Link a la princesa, esta poso su atención en él – Deberíamos dormir, debo pensar que serás quien me enseñe las cosas sobre la realeza, ¿no? – Decía en un tono temeroso.

-" _Obviamente seria la princesa, ¿crees que otra persona se encargaría de la falta de modales nobles del héroe?_ " – Dijo Thunder, Link se limito a responderle, hasta que – " _Además por el aroma de atracción que los dos sueltan, no sé si la princesa quiera que otra hyliana le enseñe y este a tu lado, héroe_ " – comentaba de forma simplona el gato.

-¡Basta! Eres un gato malcriado s… – Link se detuvo cuando Zelda le miro de forma asustada, aunque riendo un poco – Jejeje, este, princesa yo, Mmm Zelda…

-Descansa Link, parece que también estas cansado – La sonrisa de Zelda se hizo presente nuevamente de forma normal – Buenas noches, noble caballero.

-Buenas noches… princesa Zelda – Zelda tomo rumbo a su cama, así como Link a la suya.

* * *

 **/Habitación de Link/**

-Genial, seguramente ahora cree que estoy loco, demente… idiota…

-Zafado, no olvides zafado – el gato parecía disfrutar de todo, se reía de forma curiosa, miraba la expresión del joven Hyliano y reía más duro. Link podía observar en el que su comportamiento se asemejaba al de su amiga Twili, Midna, lo que le hacía sentir cómodo y sumamente familiarizado. Aunque igual le molestaba.

-Bueno, bueno… basta de charla, ahora que somos libres de merodear por ahí, tu misión será más fácil.

Link frunció el seño, levantándose para observarlo desde arriba con un aura en fuego, cruzando sus brazos y diciendo – Ahora no es mi prioridad… hemos venido hasta aquí por el único propósito de ayudar a SU majestad, la futura reina del reino de Hyrule. Mañana me levantare temprano, puesto que Zelda se ha molestado para ser la entrenadora oficial en cuanto a modales, y ¿quién mejor que ella? La princesa es muy amable, bondadosa, generosa y cortes.

-Eso era más que obvio, genio – El gato se lamia la pata – Es la princesa, nadie más en el reino sabe modales tan refinados.

Al día siguiente.

-¡Link! – La joven con un par de alas tras la espalda abrazo al joven de forma cariñosa, mientras saludaba a la joven princesa, Zelda, que iba directo a su trono, no sin antes despedirse.

-Bueno, si me disculpan… iré a atender unos asuntos, es por eso que he llamado a Agitha para que te ayude con los modales de noble, Link.

Agitha rio mientras Link ponía una cara de tristeza tras la partida de Zelda – Bueno Link… no te quedes ahí parado, vamos al jardín, es la mejor parte del nuevo castillo, yo misma he puesto cada semilla de las hermosas flores que ahora hay, sobre todo los aromáticos y hermosos lirios… son tan hermosos, aunque también las rosas.

Ambos tomaron rumbo al jardín.

* * *

Por otra parte, en otro sitio del lujoso castillo, merodeaba Thunder, de forma casual, buscando que hacer. SU sorpresa fue enorme y agradable al encontrarse con Saphir, recostada de forma muy cómoda en la sala de la biblioteca.

Saphir alzo la cabeza al ver como sorpresa a un gato, pues no era común ver rondar a los gatos por esos lugares.

-Buenos días, princesa – Dijo Thunder de forma coqueta mientras Saphir observaba como el gato rondaba a su alrededor.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo has entrado? Según recuerdo hace una semana te echaron a patadas del castillo.

Apenado se erizo y luego contesto – Pues eso ha sido pasado, ahora soy el acompañante del fiel caballero… del sir, el héroe de Hyrule y el crepúsculo, Link.

La gata abrió más los ojos, esta podía ser la oportunidad para saber si los sentimientos de su dueña eran correspondidos. Ahora llegaba su táctica de persuasión, tal como su dueña, ella era hermosa, pero claro una gata negra, y ahora tendría que seducir a su presa.

-Bueno… entonces en ese caso tendré que mostrarme muy cortes contigo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunto curiosa, en un tono seductor. Entre ronroneos y rondar alrededor de él, en ocasiones no tan repetidas pasando su cola en frente de su cara.

-M-Me llamo Thunder, su majestad.

-Mira que eres igual al héroe, muy penoso… poco atrevido, educado… ahora dime… ¿A caso la princesa Zelda le resulta atractiva a Link?

Thunder reacciono, podía tomar esa información como chantaje – Pues, no sé si decirle majestad… se niega rotundamente, el pobre quizá no puede aceptar la belleza de la princesa, es una pena. Yo podría ser su informante, y también convencerlo de una vez que realmente está enamorado de la princesa, pero usted tiene que poner de su parte… porque tal parece que la princesa no desea casarse con otro hombre que no sea Link,

-¿Cómo te has enterado? – Pregunto sorprendida.

Thunder rio un poco por la cara de sorpresa de la gata, pero finalmente le confesó – Pues el día que la princesa le pidió a Link el favor, su tono de voz cambio, tenia pena de pedírselo, pero si no estuviese enamorada de él no tendría vergüenza, digo, si yo fuera la futura reina, no quisiera casarme y se lo pido al héroe y joven más atractivo de Hyrule no me pondría nerviosa si no me atrajera – Saphir se sorprendía por la inteligencia del gato.

-Creo que nos entendemos… ¿Entonces me ayudaras a juntar a mi dueña con el tuyo? – Pregunto feliz de ver las nobles intenciones de Thunder.

-Depende… - El gato merodeo de nuevo a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo que depende? – Puso una cara de enfado.

-Sabes los motivos por los que vine ¿no? – Ella lo sabía bien, pues si Zelda tenía fama por mucho, ella igual.

-Con tal de que Zelda sea feliz, seré tu pareja si es lo que deseas… como todos, a los gatos sólo les importa dejar descendencia con la gata más bella de Hyrule y luego se van.

Thunder se sorprendió, el sólo jugaba con sus acciones, no pensaba que ella lo tomara de esa manera – Por supuesto que no, majestad. Mis sentimientos son nobles… y por si no lo sabía… un gato también puede enamorarse de una bella hembra como usted. – El gato volteo la cabeza y luego acaricio con su cabeza a la gata negra, quien sólo se erizo un poco – Pero no me gusta llevar las cosas tan rápido… Mi dueño me enseño que las cosas son de tiempo en tiempo… no Link, si no otro dueño que alguna vez llegue a tener. Bueno… ¿Qué tiene en mente para juntar a la princesa y a Link? – Saphir no dijo más, ni una queja. Thunder le había parecido noble.

* * *

/En el jardín trasero/

-Entonces tomas la taza de esta forma y la bebes con delicadeza – Decía Agitha sonriente como siempre.

-A-Así – entonces Link derrama un poco de té sobre el suelo – Lo siento Agitha, mi costumbre es diferente…

-Ah, olvide que los hombres lo hacen diferente – sonrió y luego dijo – Así – tomo la mano de Link, hizo que, del meñique al intermedio lo tomara con más fuerza mientras que dejara un espacio entre el agarre de la taza y el dedo anular – Exacto Link, lo tienes – dijo mas feliz.

-¡Bien! Esto es más fácil de lo que pensaba… los tenedores me resultan más difíciles y las cucharas… ¿en serio es necesario todo esto? Pueden simplemente usar una cuchara.

Agitha sonrió a lo grande, realmente el "saltamontes", su amigo, era un Hyliano divertido – Yo, Link, realmente no uso mis modales de noble, sin embargo en cortes reales y a donde se presenta la princesa es necesario, aunque a mí me parece una tontería. Zelda también piensa que no es necesario – Link y Agitha rieron un rato.

Pasaron un rato conversando de la misma forma, con el dilema de las cucharas y practicando ahora los platos y la forma correcta de comer ciertas cosas, la postura y el lenguaje. Lo bueno era que Link tenía una forma rápida de aprender… como si de costumbre fuese hacer ese tipo de cosas de la realeza.

Unas horas más tarde Agitha pensó que era momento de comentarle algo que le pareció sospechoso.

-Hace unos días… dijeron los insectos que en el patíbulo del desierto se podía escuchar un sollozo muy tétrico… que provenía de otra parte del mundo o incluso de otra parte, otro reino. Pensé entonces que sería tu amiga, la princesa del crepúsculo, pues fue a esas horas.

Link sorprendido y triste dijo rápidamente – ¿Escucharon sólo sollozos? ¿Podrías decirme si esa voz dijo algo más? – Link parecía frustrado, su amiga estaba mal y el no estaba ahí para reconfortarla.

-Pues… - Nerviosa trato de cambiar el tema de conversación, pero al final lo confeso – Pues, ella se arrepiente de haber roto el espejo… su vida termino siendo tan dolorosa, su pueblo parece estar bien, pero ahora la amistad que has formado con ella duele más.

-Debí detenerla al momento, Agitha – Link miro al cielo y luego a la pequeña – Yo también extraño a Midna… y puedo suponer que…

-Sí, es verdad, la princesa Zelda también extraña a su amiga – Confeso Agitha – Zelda me dijo… que mientras estaba junto Midna, pudo sentir su dolor… todo su arrepentimiento. Pero también su felicidad contigo… su diversión, pudo sentirse tan libre como la misma princesa Twili.

Link sonrió un poco, algo nostálgico – Bueno, fuimos a todo Hyrule una vez que Zelda fue amable y valiente de ayudar a Midna… yo sentía que jamás regresaría Zelda, tuve miedo por eso, algo, una gran conexión dentro de mi me hizo sentir triste y con rabia cuando ella desapareció…

-Un sentimiento antiguo ¿no? – Agitha tenía una corazonada sobre los sentimientos de Link.

-Si… - Link poso su mejilla contra su mano, recargándose en la mesita del jardín.

-Una gran admiración… no… más que una admiración… - Seguía mientras Link contestaba.

-Ciertamente – sus mejillas tomaron un rosa claro, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro y los ojos los entre cerró con un sentimiento agradable.

-Un amor antiguo que ha regresado para renacer con este tiempo… - Termino por decir.

-Si… eso mis… ¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡A-Agitha! – Sonrojado tomo su gorro y se tapo con él.

La princesa de los bichos sonrió y luego le dijo a Link – Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Eres mi amigo y esa confesión ha sido una especie de trampa, por mi parte, las preguntas y tu distracción te hizo decir tus sentimientos, pero no tienes por qué avergonzarte de ellos.

Link miro a Agitha algo sonrojado – Sólo quisiera confesarme… pero siento que me va a rechazar– Unos pasos cercanos y una princesa mirando con una sonrisa forzada se hicieron presentes, Zelda estaba en shock, había escuchado la conversación de ambos, aunque sólo del final. Ahora ella sabía que su amado tenía un amor por alguien, que al parecer era especial e importante. Cuando por fin voltearon ambos saludaron con nerviosismo a su realeza.

-Princesa – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, Agitha – Link aprendió todo como si fuese un libro que fue escrito. Todo lo memorizo con excelencia.

-Me… Me da mucho gusto, Agitha – La voz entre cortada preocupo a ambos, haciendo que Agitha se levantara de su asiento y acariciara su brazo, por otra parte Link no entendía por qué Zelda se comportaba de manera tan extraña.

-Será mejor que terminemos por hoy, mañana pediré a Shad que venga para que te enseñe a vestir como él, Link – Agitha sonrió de manera que Link simplemente dejaría en los brazos de la joven princesa de los bichos a su amada.

-Muchas gracias, Agitha, Princesa me retiro, tengo que completar unas cosas.

-B-Bien…

- _Hora de sacar la sopa a la princesa_ – Sonrió macabramente la princesa de los bichos mientras hacía sentar a la princesa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los dos gatos empezarían su jugada.

-Saphir, princesa – Maullaba el gato, los soldados le miraban con ternura.

-Basta – Y luego con extrañeza al ver que parecían idear una treta.

-Bueno, lo primero que haremos será ver en que posición se encuentran, ayer por la noche, ¿fuiste con Louise, la gata de Telma como te dije?

-Claro, he hablado con Louise, ella me dijo que había una cosa que se llamaba amistad afecto, afecto-atracción y confusión y por ultimo… amor, lo que todos conocen – Comento el Gato – Los gatos de la ciudadela también los han estado observando durante un largo tiempo, entonces se dieron cuenta de que Link y la princesa están en la segunda etapa, pero se confunden porque piensan que ambos están enamorados de diferentes personas.

-Perfecto, eso quiere decir que al unirlos… se dará cuentan y terminaran en la última fase, pero cómo hacerlo, nosotros ni siquiera podemos hablar con los hylians…

-Oh, eso cree usted…

* * *

 **Continuara.**

Bueno, había escrito esto y jamás… PERO JAMAS v': lo subí porque tonta yo… olvide que ya tenía esto u.u creo que iba a aumentar el número de palabras, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado c: Si lo leen pueden reclamarme amenazarme de muerte v': disculpen la tardanza.


End file.
